Constant Craving
by ziva2012
Summary: Jack has a constant craving for a certain major on his team. Will he be able to resist her, or will his desire for her ruin her career?
1. Chapter 1

"Constant Craving" by Ziva

Col. Jack O'Neill sat staring into the dying campfire on P3X-204. It was his turn to stand watch while his team members got some much-needed sleep. They had been on this stinking hell hole of a planet for three days now, and Jack couldn't wait to get home. All they had come here for was to get the locals to let them mine the naquadah in the nearby mountains. It had sounded like an easy mission...talk, shake hands, drink, eat, make merry. But soon after the drinking part, Jack knew this one wasn't going to go smoothly.

How the hell were they supposed to know that Sam's actions had been interpreted as an acceptance of Janosh's proposal! All she had done was accept a drink from the man's flask for cryin out loud! And when Daniel figured out exactly what the man was shouting about, he had apologized profusely. But no amount of kissing ass had changed the man's mind; he said he was going to have Samantha Carter for his wife or she would pay with her life!

And it was that 'paying with her life' part that had caused SG-1 to escape the village and hide in these caves. Because although these people were simple folk with no weapons as advanced as the guns and explosives of SG-1, it was their strength in numbers and their simplicity that prevented Jack and his teammates from opening fire on them. And so they had run away and sought shelter, hoping they could some how sneak back to the stargate which was, to their great disadvantage, located within the village in question.

"Sir, it's time for my watch," she told him as she came and sat down next to him. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and she yawned as she took the cap off her canteen. Jack looked at her and thought, for the third time that night, how the hell he was gonna continue to take her into these situations, considering the way he felt about her.

"I know. Not sleepy, Carter. Go back to bed," he told her, poking the fire with a stick like a boy on a camping trip.

They both watched as sparks flew up from the smoldering wood. It was cool in here, but not really cold enough to warrant putting more wood on the fire. Better to let it die, like his heart died each and every time he thought about Carter being with her boyfriend back home. As he sat with her by the fire, the constant craving he felt for her was almost impossible to deny, but deny it he would ... for her sake.

'Maybe I should just go back and challenge that son-of-a-bitch. He might kill me,' he said to himself. 'Then I wouldn't have to think about any of this shit ever again.'

"Sir, I'm really sorry I got us into this mess," Sam told him, looking at his unreadable face. She knew he must be feeling something, but as usual he was keeping his feelings to himself. She hated that about him; he never let her in.

"Not your fault, Carter." There was no way he would let her take the blame for this; the officer in him really didn't see it that way, and the man in him wouldn't allow it. "You had no way of knowing what you were getting yourself into," he assured her.

"But I didn't just get _myself_ into this! I got us _all_ into this! I should go back and challenge him myself, Sir. I think I could take him," she said, silently pleading with him to look at her. Jack didn't respond because at that moment they both heard Daniel's voice coming from the dark recesses of the cave.

"Could you two keep it down over there? Trying to sleep here," Daniel announced grumpily. Obviously Teal'c had no trouble sleeping through their tête-à-tête, as his snores could be heard resonating around the large chamber.

"Sorry, Daniel," Sam told him. "Sir, can we go outside? I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

Jack nodded and got up, following Sam out into the pitch black night. In fact it was so black out that he could no longer see where she had gone. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and another around the back of his neck. Then his mouth was being assaulted by two very soft lips...Carter's lips, the ones he craved more than the very air he breathed. At first Jack was too startled to respond, but then his military mind took over and he pushed her away.

"Major, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" He had both hands on her biceps and was holding her at arms' length. Her hands had come down to grip his forearms, her nails digging into his bare skin. Sam's hands felt cool against his hot skin, and his body quickly reacted to her frantic grip, not to mention the kiss she had just given him.

And although his mind knew it was wrong, he couldn't stop his body from seeking what it needed. That constant craving for her won out, and he pulled her to his chest, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Now his tongue was plundering her mouth, tasting her sweetness, sweeping over smooth palate and slick teeth. His hands had taken up the quest too, finding each and every curve of her body and claiming them for their own. And Jack's body screamed for him to take her now, before the moment passed...before his brain could keep him from owning the one thing that could make his life truly worth living.

Gently Jack lowered Sam to the grass-covered ground, and in the darkness of that distant planet he took the love she offered him ... without a thought to the consequences to both of them.

Four days later...

"Well, Dr. Jackson, while I'm very relieved you were finally able to convince Soldan that Major Carter should not be held responsible for her misunderstanding of Janosh's intentions, I am also very distressed that you took it upon yourself to return to the village. This could have ended very badly, Doctor. I hope you know that?"

"Yes, General Hammond, but it seemed to be the only way," Daniel explained, and Teal'c nodded.

"I am in agreement with DanielJackson; if he had not risked his life to speak to the Vorran leader, we would most likely have had to fight our way to the gate. Many innocent people would have been slain in our effort to depart, although I feel our effort would surely have succeeded," he told the General.

General Hammond looked at Colonel Jack O'Neill the leader of SG-1, wondering why he had not put his usual two cents worth. The man looked pensive and distracted, and that worried Hammond. It wasn't like Jack not to voice his opinion; Jack was nothing if not opinionated.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you concur?" Jack's eyes met the General's only momentarily before he spoke, then his gaze went back to the table where it had been throughout the debriefing.

"Yes, sir. Teal'c said everything that can be said, Sir," he told the perplexed leader of the SGC. Yes, something was definitely wrong with his second-in-command, but now was not the time to get into it.

"All right, then you're dismissed. I'm sure you're all ready for some down time, so take the long weekend off, and I'll see you back here at zero 800 hours on Tuesday morning," he told them.

They all got up, and General Hammond couldn't help but notice the angry looks that passed between Daniel and Jack before Jack dashed out of the room. He also noticed that Major Carter seemed to be avoiding looking at all three of her teammates, and Hammond's concern grew.

Whenever there was friction of any kind between Jack and the Daniel, Sam was usually the moderator. Both men respected Major Carter and considered her their friend, so why was she obviously staying out of this current problem, whatever it might be? George Hammond prided himself on keeping his teams functioning happily together, and SG-1 was certainly THE team he never wanted to see break up because of any disagreement between its members.

Since the actual mission didn't seem to be at the root of the problem, Hammond had to wonder when it had begun. To find out more, he decided to make a visit to Daniel's office. Even though SG-1 had been given some time off, Hammond knew Daniel well enough to believe he would be working on base for most of the next four days. And it was in his office that Hammond found him one hour later.

"General Hammond! To what do I owe this honor?" Daniel smiled at the older man, and pulled out a chair for him, hastily removing a stack of books from its seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I will sit for a few minutes, and then I've got to get home. My granddaughter Kayla is going to be in a play tonight. I want to take some photos of her in her costume before we leave for the school." George cleared his throat and proceeded.

"You must be wondering why I'm here, so I'll get to it. And rest assured that nothing we say here will go on anyone's record," he assured the archaeologist, whose eyebrows rose in surprise. "I couldn't help noticing how quiet Jack was this morning at the debriefing," he began. "And then I saw an angry look pass between the two of you. I feel I have to ask you, Doctor, is there anything about which I should be concerned? SG-1 is my flag-ship team; I can't have anything disrupting your ability to function as one."

"Sir, I don't know what you think you saw, but I assure you..."

"I know exactly what I saw, Doctor Jackson, and I will not be lied to," Hammond said sternly. Daniel looked contrite and sighed.

"Okay. There is a little problem between Jack and me. But I'm sure we can settle our differences, and that they will not affect our ability to work together," he stated with certainty.

"That's good to hear. But why do I get the feeling there's more to this? Major Carter seemed to have distanced herself from all of you this morning. She also seemed to take no interest in the fact that you and Jack were obviously at odds over something. Knowing Major Carter the way I do, this seems unusual behavior on her part."

"Believe me, Sam is aware of the disagreement between Jack and myself, and she has expressed her concern," Daniel assured the man.

"All right, Doctor. I'm not going to insist you tell me what the disagreement is about, unless I'm forced to do so. Just be sure you and Jack work this out over the weekend, or you will be on down time till hell freezes over," he said, rising from the chair and leaving.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"

Daniel closed his laptop and rushed out of his office. He was heading for Sam's lab, but on the way there he met Jack on the elevator. The colonel was dressed in civvies and was obviously heading off the base. There was no one else on the elevator, and since the security cameras did not record sound, Daniel decided to try and talk to Jack one more time about the problem.

"Jack, General Hammond just came to see me," he told the morose man.

"About?"

"About why you and I seem to be at odds, and why Sam was obviously trying to stay out of it," he informed Jack. Jack glanced at him and then back down at the floor. Suddenly Daniel reached out and pressed the stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt.

"Jack, you can't keep avoiding this! You and Sam have got to talk about what happened, and..." Just then a man's voice interrupted Daniel. It was Sgt. Harriman wanting to know if all was okay inside the elevator. Daniel picked up the red emergency phone.

"It's all right Walter, I accidentally leaned on the stop button," Daniel told the disembodied voice. Daniel leaned over and pressed the stop button again, disengaging it, and the elevator began moving again.

"Jack, please! For Sam's sake...for all our sakes...please talk to her and work this thing out! You love each other. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm not sure it does, Daniel. And I'm not sure I deserve to have things work out. What I deserve is to be in the brig awaiting a court martial!" Jack stomped out of the elevator the instant the door opened, and Daniel just stood there looking at the man's back.

"Well, Jack," Daniel said aloud to no one but himself, as the elevator doors closed again, "if you don't work it out, you may get your wish."

TBC

AN: To those of you who have asked for sequels to some of my fan fiction stories, I am sorry but I wrote these stories many years ago and I no longer write fan fiction. I will continue posting my old stories on this site, but I am now writing romance e-books which you can find on Amazon .com or lsbooks .com under my new pen name Marie Caron. I hope you will try them. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam was concentrating on her computer monitor when Daniel arrived at her lab. And even though she sensed someone come into the room, her attention remained on her work.

"Okay, Sam. This has got to stop! Jack is waiting for you to report him, and you're in total denial...with the exception of letting lucky me into your little web, that is. And now Hammond has gotten the scent, and you know how he is when he thinks something is wrong."

Daniel had plunked himself down on the other stool by the bench where she worked, and now he was leaning his elbows on the bench top, his head in his hands.

"General Hammond spoke to you? What did he say?"

"He knows something's wrong between Jack and me, and he wonders why you don't seem to want to be involved. He told me in no uncertain terms to take care of it this weekend, or he's gonna do something about it himself. Which I guess means taking us out of rotation until we settle this."

Daniel lifted his head then and looked at her. She was staring at him, tears glistening in her big blue eye, and Daniel wanted to give her a hug. But he didn't because of those damned cameras. That's all Sam needed was a rumor about herself and him.

"Sam, you know if Hammond questions Teal'c, the big guy won't lie for you. You have to remember that he doesn't see anything wrong with what you did."

"Are you sure Teal'c even knows what happened, Daniel?" Sam had her doubts, but obviously Daniel didn't.

"Oh, he knows all right. He just doesn't believe in getting involved in his friends' personal lives. The Jaffa are smart that way," Daniel pointed out and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I told you, Daniel. I'm just such a mess, and I've got no one else I can talk to about things like this. Janet's military and I can't put her in an awkward situation of having to lie for us." Sam was crying now, the tears slowly escaping from under her closed lids. She put her head down on her folded arms, as Daniel patted her back.

"Hey, kiddo, at least you know he loves you, right?" When she didn't answer, he became even more concerned.

"Sam, Jack loves you! If you believe nothing else, you have to believe that!"

She lifted her head and dabbed at her face with a tissue she pulled from a box nearby.

"I know you truly believe that, Daniel. But right now I'm not as certain as you are," she admitted. "If he loves me, then why won't he talk to me about this? When I tried to talk to him, all he said was that he would understand if I reported him. Why on earth would I do that, Daniel!"

"I tried to tell him how I feel about him, but he just refused to listen. He kept saying that it was his responsibility to prevent things like that from happening."

"He never once said he loves me...not even when we were... In fact he acted like he had used me just to satisfy some cheap sexual craving that he had. But I know that's not who he is. He would never do that! I'm just so confused right now," she said wiping her eyes with the damp tissue.

"I think I let him down, Daniel, and now he's trying to make me look like the innocent party in this. He's doing it to protect me, and I don't deserve his protection! Maybe I should just turn myself in and get it over with," she said finally.

Daniel sprang off the stool and came to stand next to her. 'Blasted cameras,' he thought as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, don't even think about doing that! We'll work this out. I'll help you! Let's go talk to Jack. I think if you two would just tell each other how you really feel, you could figure out what to do...together. I think you could just carry on a relationship right under Hammond's nose. If you wouldn't both act so guilty, he would never even suspect!"

"I think he already suspects, or has in the past. He knows about the Zatarc testing, Daniel. And the man may be older than us, but he's not blind. However, I do believe that if we could keep an affair out of the work place, and not give him any other reason to bring charges against us, General Hammond would not say anything even if he did know about us. I've known him since I was a child, and he does have a good, kind heart, Daniel."

"There! You see! Now what do you say we go find Jack and tell him what you just told me? I'm sure we can talk some sense into him."

"I think maybe I'd better go find him by myself," she told him, giving his arm a pat. "You've probably suffered enough from his bad mood for one day," she said, smiling. Daniel laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. But I want you to promise me you'll call me if you need me, or even if you don't. I want to know what he says," Daniel told her.

"I will, Daniel. I promise." Daniel waited while Sam turned off her laptop and several other electronic devices in the room, then she picked up the computer and headed for the locker room. Daniel walked her there, and they said their good-byes.

When Sam pulled up in front of Jack's house, his truck was not there.

"Damn!" Sam slapped her hand on the steering wheel of her Volvo in frustration. Then she calmed down and began to consider where else Jack might have gone. One place that occurred to her was his cabin in Minnesota, but it was a great distance to go for just a few days, so she considered other alternatives. A local bar was the only other place she could think of, so she drove around Jack's neighborhood, scouring the parking lots of several nearby establishments for his big, black truck.

Unfortunately she didn't find it. And after two and a half frustrating hours of searching for him, she drove back to his house. And his truck was now parked, albeit at an odd angle, in the driveway near the back of his house. She drove into the driveway and stopped opposite the front porch and just sat there for a minute or two.

If she had to guess, she'd say he was drunk when he drove in, which didn't make her feel very good. She worried about him enough as it was, and adding drunken driving to the list was almost too much for her to contemplate. So she put the idea out of her head and turned off the engine of her car. Then she opened the door and slowly got out, wondering how she was going to start the conversation. What did one say to the man who had made passionate love to you only a few days ago, but who now acted like he had committed some horrible crime against mankind instead!

'Oh well, you're here now, Major. And he's probably heard your car, so get in there and just say whatever pops into your head! Sam,' she chided herself, 'you're smarter than that! Don't say just anything; say what you feel!'

For some reason Sam decided to go around to the back of the house, and it was a good thing she did. It was there, on his back deck that she found him, sitting with his feet up on the wood railing, a bottle of beer in one hand. He had obviously heard her car, because he spoke to her before she'd barely rounded the corner of the house, causing her heart to almost jump out of her chest.

"What are you doing here, Carter?"

Sam walked around and stood below the railing where his feet rested.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Jack! Mind if I join you?" She wasn't going to make it easy for him to get rid of her, of that she was determined.

"Suit yourself," he said, and she walked up the short flight of stairs and stood about three feet from his chair. He didn't look up at her but kept his eyes on some imaginary point across his big yard.

"May I have a chair, Jack, or are you gonna make me stand up the whole time I'm here," she asked him.

He got up and went into the house, bringing back a folding chair which he placed next to his, without putting his beer bottle down. Then he sat back down and chugged the rest of the beer, belching loudly when he was finished.

She knew he had done it to irritate her, but she ignored his ill manners and sat down anyway, wondering what on earth had ever possessed her to put them in this awkward situation.

"Jack, I want to apologize for what I did. And don't try to tell me it was your idea, or that you are solely responsible! I am the guilty party in this. I just wanted to tell you..."

To her surprise Jack got up and went into the house. Sam's head spun around to watch him leave, and her anger flared. No one, not even Jack O'Neill was gonna walk away when she was talking to them!

"Jack O'Neill!"

She stood up quickly and the aluminum chair fell over backward, clattering to the deck. Jack came back out of the house carrying two more bottles of beer just as she was unfolding the thing and setting it back down on the deck.

"What's the matter Carter did the chair attack you or something?" Jack held out one bottle, which she accepted it. He sat back down and she did the same, looking at him with a very puzzled expression.

"I can't decide if you are trying to avoid this conversation or not," she told him frankly.

"What conversation is that, Carter? You seem to be doing all the talking around here," he told her. Sam stood up and slammed the bottle onto the railing, splattering beer every which way. Jack brushed at his clothing, while Sam just stood there, bottle in hand, beer dribbling down her arm and onto the deck.

"Jeez, Carter, look at the mess you've made!"

It was then that Sam began to cry...great, gut-wrenching sobs that tore at her heart and shook her entire body. Jack sprang into action, taking the bottle out of her hand and placing it on the deck floor along with his own. Then he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to him, her face buried in his neck. Jack held her like that for a few minutes, until her shaking lessened and she was able to speak.

"Why are you doing this," she asked, looking up at him with a tear-stained face. Jack thought she looked like her heart was breaking, and he immediately felt remorse for anything he had ever done that had hurt her...including their little interlude on the planet.

"I do things 'cause I'm a selfish prick, Sam. You should know that by now," he told her.

He dropped his arms from around her, but not before wishing he could take her in the house and make love to her again. 'Haven't you done enough to hurt her all ready,' he asked himself.

"No, that's not true, Jack! You're not selfish! That's not the kind of man you are!"

"You have no idea what kind of man I am, Carter. I've done things I'm not at all proud of, and now I've fucked up your career to boot," he told her, sitting down on the top step.

She walked down the steps and stood in front of him, her hands on his knees. Her body was bent over, and Jack had a nice view of her cleavage, which he was trying desperately not to enjoy.

"Jack, first I'm going to tell you something ... again ... and then I'm going to ask you a question. And I want you to answer it honestly," she told him firmly as she looked him in the eye.

Their faces were only a foot apart as she leaned over him, her body between his thighs now.

"I had sex with you because I've wanted to for a long, long time. **Because I love you, Jack**," she stated forcefully. "What I want to know is **why** did you have sex with me?"

He could tell she was angry. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face. It was damn distracting and he almost lost his nerve. He had to give her an answer but he didn't have to tell her the truth.

"You know why, Sam. Because I needed a good fucking and you offered. So what's the big mystery? Oh, wait! Did you think I actually felt something for you? Is that what you want me to say? Cause if it is, then you got the wrong guy here, baby!"

Sam didn't seem surprised by his answer as though she'd expected he would continue to avoid the truth. He was surprised when she bent down and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. In fact he was so startled that he forgot his good intentions. Instead of pushing her away, he pulled her into his body, so that her knees rested on the step below where he sat and her upper body was supported solely by his. His arms went around her and he held her tight as his lips crushed hers.

When their mouths separated, Sam tilted her head back and said, "If that's how you truly feel about me ... that I'm nothing but a good fuck ... then so be it. I'll take you any way I can get you, Jack O'Neill, because it's better than not having you at all."

Jack stared into her blue eyes, tears welling there again, and then he pulled her into his arms and just held her while she cried. But now there were tears in Jack's eyes too.

"Christ, Carter, please don't cry! I'm such a bastard, Sam. I'm a bastard and a liar and I don't deserve you, but I'll be damned if I allow you to think so little of yourself. I _do_ love you. I've loved you since ... well, since probably the moment we first met! You were so gutsy and gorgeous and you didn't back down, and I thought you were the hottest thing since the jet engine," he admitted, as she wiped her face with the palm of her hand.

She looked at him and saw his tears. Kissing his face, she tasted the salt on her lips.

"Tell me again, Jack," she begged him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Samantha Carter. I love you and I always will," he told her, and then they kissed gently, each afraid the other would break.

"Jack, I want us to be together," she told him, her voice firm. "And I don't care what we have to do to make it happen. Daniel actually suggested that we just keep our relationship a secret. He said he'd be fine with it, and he thinks Teal'c would be too."

Jack had helped her stand up, and then he stood up too, pulling her up by the hand until she was standing on the deck in front of him. He took hold of her arms and studied her face.

"Could you really live like that, Sam? I know what an honest person you are. Could you really live a lie like that?" She looked into his eyes, and then she closed hers, not wanting him to see the uncertainty in them.

"You don't have to answer, honey. I know you couldn't do it. You're not made that way."

"A little while ago I came here to give you a pep talk, and now you're giving me one. Funny how things change," she said, smiling.

"Yes, I guess it is," he replied, laughing. "So, am I making you feel better?"

"A little better. Just don't tell me what I could or couldn't do. I can do anything I set my mind to, and right now my mind is set on having you, Colonel. Right now! I want you to take me to your bed and make me feel even better."

"You mean you want another pep talk? Would it cheer you up if I told you how you're the answer to my every prayer? How I get this constant craving when I'm around you or when I'm just thinking about you?"

"I think_ telling _me might help cheer me up, but _showing_ me would definitely work much better," she told him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Together they went inside, and Jack locked both the back and the front door. He didn't want anyone disturbing the pep talk he was planning to give Sam.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After their moment of weakness Sam had come to give Jack a pep talk, but now it was Jack who was making her feel better.

Jack and Sam stood by his bed, soft murmurs of "I love you" and the unmistakable sounds of kissing filled the room. Slowly Jack undressed his prize, removing her blue sweater one agonizing, tiny button at a time, and then unfastening her bra. Tossing both to the floor, he bent his head to suckle her rose-colored nipples, first the left and then the right, as Sam moaned her approval. Her hands came up to caress Jack's head, holding him firmly to her breast, as his talented lips drove her wild with desire.

She wanted him ... she needed him ... right now!

Reaching down with trembling hands she tried to unfasten his jeans. He stopped what he was doing just long enough to help her lower the zip the rest of the way. They fell to the floor and he kicked them out of the way.

"Lie down on the bed. Let's get these off," he told her, tugging on the waistband of her jeans. After pulling them down her long legs he tossed the light blue denim onto the floor with the rest of their clothing, then he crawled up her body, admiring the beauty beneath him. With his thighs straddling her hips, he bent over and suckled her breasts again. Cupping one soft mound in his big hand, he pulled the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, causing Sam's chest to rise up off the bed, as though drawn by a magnet toward Jack's eager mouth.

Her hands roamed under his shirt, pinching his small flat nipples and tugging gently on the smattering of chest hair, causing him to flinch and groan. Then he fell to his side and pushed his knee between her legs, opening her to his explorations. As his mouth attacked hers again, his hand slid down into her panties toward her moist, hot center. Her juices coated his fingers, and they slid easily inside her as she frantically swiveled and rocked her hips, trying to find satisfaction from his touch.

"Jack, I want to feel you inside me," she begged, and he removed his fingers and stood up from the bed. Quickly he removed his long-sleeved knit shirt and boxer shorts and climbed over to where she waited for him on her back, her legs slightly apart. She held out her arms to him, and Jack swallowed hard, thinking he had never seen such a wonderful sight in his entire life.

"I wish our first time hadn't been on the ground on that stinking planet," Jack told her, his body supported on his strong forearms. Sam thought he looked terribly unhappy.

"No, Jack. It was wonderful! I wouldn't change a thing … well … with the exception of your reaction afterwards."

"God, Sam, I'm so sorry! I was stupid! But you know I was just thinking of your welfare. I didn't mean to makes things worse."

"I know, Jack. Now for heaven's sake, will you just make love to me!" He nuzzled her ear with his nose, and kissed her neck right below the lobe, making her moan for more. And that made him smile.

With his right hand he drew her leg up over his hip, and placed the head of his erection at her opening. With just a slight thrusting of his hips he entered her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and settled between her legs, pressing himself deeper and deeper into her body.

Her other leg came up around his waist as she gripped him between her strong thighs, rotating and rocking her hips till they were both groaning and very close to finding release.

"Jack, please...rub my clit," Sam begged and he slid one hand down between their bodies to give her what she needed.

Finding the little swollen nub quite easily, Jack used his middle finger to tease and torture her sensitive flesh till she cried out in orgasm, her back arching up off the bed, her voice crying out his name.

"OH JACK! Ahhhhhhhh!" He continued to put pressure on her clit as he slipped in and out of her tight channel, drawing out her enjoyment for several minutes.

When her orgasm finally began to weaken, he brought his wet fingers up to her breast, pulling and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger, as he continued to thrust his rock-hard erection into her. And before Sam had completely recovered from her first climax, she came again, her muscles contracting around him even harder, till he burst from the contact, shooting his seed deep within her womb.

With his face buried in her neck, Jack choked out her name as his tears fell onto her shoulder.

"Sam...oh, God, Sam, I love you so very much," he said, barely a broken whisper. Sam turned her face toward him and kissed the wet lines on his cheeks as several more tears escaped from beneath his eyelashes. As his shoulders shook she rubbed his back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Shhhh. It's okay. We're gonna be okay, Jack. I promise!"

It was Sam's turn to try and make him feel better about their difficult situation. She did her best to comfort him, thinking how she had never seen this sensitive side of him before and how much she loved it. Tears glistened again in her eyes as she thought about how lucky she was to have met such a wonderful man.

Afterwards they lay together and talked about all the times they had wanted to be with each other, but couldn't. It was hours later that they woke up and realized they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Sam felt Jack stir and she lifted her head to look at him.

"I think that's the first nap I've had since I was four," Sam told him, laughing.

"I think you don't get enough rest. Which reminds me; no more working till midnight. I want you home here by 18:30 hours every evening."

"Here? You want me to move in with you?" She was up on her elbow now, wanting to see his expression more clearly.

"Sure, why not? It'll be much easier for both of us if we live together. Don't you want to move in with me?"

His voice sounded a little worried, and Sam couldn't help but kiss his pouting lips to reassure him. He could be such a child sometimes, but she loved that about him. In fact, Sam realized, there wasn't much about the man that she didn't love.

"Of course I do! I'm just a little surprised, that's all. It's kind of sudden," she told him.

"Would you rather wait a few more years to see where our relationship is headed," he asked in mock seriousness.

"We've already waited way too many years. Some would say we've had the longest courtship on record!"

"Or the longest foreplay, cause sometimes that's what it felt like...foreplay without the main event. There were many times I had to help myself after sleeping next to you when we were off-world."

"Really?" Sam was totally surprised by his admission.

"Yeah, really! I don't know how many times I've had to take a cold shower because of you, Carter. And walking for miles while keeping an eye on your ... er ... six ... certainly caused me a lot of pain. Speaking of which, I think you owe me," he told her, smirking.

"Hey, you're not the only one who had to help themselves," she informed him, nodding. "Or did you think I was so involved in my work that I didn't think about that sort of thing?"

"I did wonder. So, you got turned on just from being around me?" He looked positively shocked by what she had revealed.

"Yes, often. And sleeping in the same tent with you … well that was the worst thing ever!"

"So tell me what you did about it," he asked, nuzzling her ear and kissing her pulse point till she squealed. Laughing, she began to tell him exactly what she had done on many occasions.

"Well, I remember one time ... do you remember that planet with the blue grass?" she asked and Jack nodded. "Well, if you remember, we had been flirting and joking all afternoon. By that night I was really horny. And by the time you left the tent to go on watch, I was beside myself! I barely got my hand inside my panties before I came."

"I hate that we've wasted over four years of our lives, Carter," he said, hugging her close.

"Not wasted Jack. At least we've been together almost every day. And we've done things together that most couples never even dream of doing. And now we can have it all!"

Slowly Jack and Sam made love, fulfilling some of those fantasies they had had for the past four years. Their cries of ecstasy filled his house, and soon they were both covered in perspiration, their bodies glistening in the lamp light.

"It's getting late, and I need a shower," Sam told him, her voice muffled in the mattress. Jack slid off her back and fell to his side. Sam sat up and dropped her legs over the side of the bed.

"Come on Jack, you could use one too. We'll clean up and then go get something to eat. I feel like having a steak dinner to celebrate," she told him, taking his hand in hers and leading him into the bathroom.

"O'Malley's?"

"No. Let's go someplace quieter so we won't be seen or disturbed," she suggested.

"You do plan on eating, don't you?" Jack smirked, and Sam slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes! Keep your mind out of the gutter, Colonel!" Jack swatted her on the behind in retaliation as he stepped into the shower, testing the water to make sure it was warm but not too hot. Then he turned and pulled her into the shower stall, hugging her to his body. Suddenly Jack was kissing her like he intended to make her his next meal.

Sam somehow managed to pull away, grabbing the soapy wash cloth out of his hand. "Jack! Gotta wash!"

"If I behave, may I have you for dessert?" Jack's eyebrow rose in a pretty good imitation of their teammate Teal'c.

Sam shook her head at him. "Jack O'Neill is sex all you think about?" she asked as she soaped the front of her body. He was standing behind her, kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck. He had to stop when she bent down to wash her legs. His mouth fell open as he stared at her firm, round ass.

"I'm supposed to be thinking about something other than having sex with you when you're doing that? Carter, I'm a man, not a saint!" Jack wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back against his flourishing erection, trapping it between her buttocks.

"Jack! Oh, my God," she cried as she felt him enter her from behind.

"Put your hands on the wall and brace yourself," he warned her, as he lunged forward, filling her with his long, thick manhood. Their grunts and groans filled the tiny room as Jack pounded into her till they both cried out in completion.

"I think living with you is gonna be a wild ride," Sam told him as he leaned against her back. Her face was pressed against the shower wall, as they both waited for their breathing to calm.

"And I think living with you is probably gonna shorten my life by about twenty years, but it'll be worth it," he told her, chuckling as he stepped back and began to wash in earnest.

A little later they were seated in the back booth of a restaurant on the highway west of his house. He had been there a few years before with Sara, so he knew it was not frequented by Air Force personnel. The dining room was dark, and Jack was feeling libidinous again. Suddenly he slid his hand down inside the back of Sam's low-rider jeans, causing her to lift up so that his hand was now under her butt.

They had ordered and were sipping their drinks. Or at least Sam was trying to. She was also sitting with his hand under her and trying to act as though nothing unusual were happening, because although the dining room was kind of dark, there were people sitting in the booth across the aisle from them.

"Jack, stop it," Sam tried to say seriously, a giggle erupting from her mouth. But she lifted her butt a little more and allowed him to reach even further. Then she took another sip of her margarita, licked the salt off of her full lips and held her breath as she felt his finger slide in and out of her slickness. "Oh, my God," she squeaked, and turned her head toward the wall to hide her startled and turned on expression. And when she felt his other finger touch and begin to rub her clit, she squeezed her glass so hard she feared it would break. Somehow she managed not to cry out.

Instead she closed her eyes and began to rock her hips back and forth, fucking herself on his fingers, while all around them people were dining on steak and lobster without any idea as to what Jack was doing to her. When she came, only a little moan escaped her lips as her body shuddered next to his. Afterward Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to his side, her head on his shoulder. She was still leaning on him when the waiter brought them their meal.

"Here you go, honey! Eat up! You're looking a little wrung out," Jack told her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

As Sam cut into her petite filet mignon, she shook her head in wonder at the man sitting next to her. She had never figured him for such a passionate and adventurous lover.

"Eat your steak, Jack. You'll need the nourishment of a good meal, cause you're so gonna pay later," she promised him, smiling as she chewed the delicious first bite of her steak.

Jack raised his glass of Jameson's Irish Whiskey to offer a toast.

"A toast to us," he said, and Sam lifted her glass and touched it to his. "May we always enjoy sex as much as we did today and in as many places as we did today."

"Jack, hush! Someone will hear you," Sam hissed.

"Right now I wouldn't mind if they did, Sam. All I want to do is shout to the world that you're mine. In fact, I'd like to take an ad out in the newspaper telling everyone that I made you come four times today, and that I vow to do the same to you each and every day for the rest of your life."

"I don't know, Jack. That's quite a promise. Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked, giving him a sultry stare.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll be up to it in about thirty seconds, Carter. Now eat your steak, and then let's go home. I've got another place I like to try," he told her, leering at her.

"I think after we eat I should go home and pack or I won't have anything to wear," she told him.

"And that would be bad because?"

"Very funny Colonel."

So after they had a long, leisurely dinner and a few drinks, Jack drove Sam to her house where they packed up some of her clothing and personal items...most of which were books and stuff related to work. By 22:00 they were back at Jack's house, and Jack was making room for her clothing in his guest room closet and chest of drawers.

"I don't know if I like being treated like a guest, Jack," she teased, watching as he removed some of his clothing from the drawers in the guest bedroom.

"I just thought that for now you can use this room for your clothes. We'll get new furniture...a larger dresser...or whatever you want. But this can do for now," he told her, carrying an armload of his sweat shirts and other items into his bedroom to stack them on his closet shelf.

"Do you want me to sleep in here too," she called out, waiting to hear his reaction. Sam was standing with her back to him when he came back into the room.

"If you ever even think about sleeping in here, Sam, you may as well shoot me. Now that I've got you, I don't ever want to sleep without you in my bed," he told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. "I mean it, honey. There'll be no sleeping apart, not even when you're pissed at me because I did something stupid," he informed her.

"Oh? Do you plan on doing something stupid, Jack?"

"No. Don't plan it. It's just who I am," he said, nipping her earlobe. She could already feel his erection pressing into her backside. Sam spun around and wrapped her arms about his neck, and they kissed until they both needed to take a breath.

"Jack, are you sure you're over fifty," she giggled, "cause I'm getting the impression there's a really horny young guy in here with me."

"Nope, just me...a really horny older guy," he growled. "And I just thought of a place I'd like to try."

"No! No more tonight, Jack; I'm worn out and a little sore."

"Sore? I can take care of that, Sam. Come on, honey. Let Jack make it feel better," he suggested smugly, pressing himself against her. Sam's willpower flew out the window as he walked her backward toward the guest room bed.

All too soon Jack and Sam found themselves attending a pre-mission briefing the following Tuesday. Daniel Jackson went on and on about the possible importance of the archaeological site that the MALP's camera had recorded, while Jack tried to think about anything other than the smell of Carter's shampoo and body lotion...two smells that he could detect at twenty feet and were now causing the blood to flow directly to his groin.

"Jack?" Daniel was looking at him with annoyance, but Jack had no idea why.

"Daniel?" Jack's innocent expression made Sam laugh, although she tried to hide her smile from General Hammond by feigning a cough and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Colonel O'Neill, if you are not feeling up to this mission, perhaps I should assign it to another team," a concerned Hammond asked the confused Colonel.

"No Sir! I'm up for it! Always up for it, Sir!" And Carter laughed even harder, turning her head away from the General's menacing glare.

"Then I suggest you answer Dr. Jackson's question, Colonel," Hammond stated with conviction.

"Sorry Daniel. What was your question?"

"Jack, it's just like you not to listen to a word I say!"

"I was listening, Daniel. I just didn't understand all of it," Jack told him, using his usual ruse of stupidity. In actuality there wasn't much Jack didn't understand, but there were many things that bored him and didn't hold his interest. Almost anything that concerned the young archaeologist fit that description precisely.

"I thought you were going to work on whatever problems you and Jack were having," Hammond asked Daniel. The rest of SG-1 looked at Daniel as though he had grown two heads, and Daniel suddenly became speechless.

"What problem? I don't have a problem with Daniel, Sir." Jack was the picture of innocence.

"Well, Dr. Jackson? It looks like the ball is in your court," Hammond told the young man.

"Actually I didn't see or hear from Jack all weekend, although I did phone him several times."

It also irked him that Sam hadn't called him all weekend, and that he couldn't reach her either, but he decided not to mention that fact to Hammond as it would only lead to further problems.

"I see. Perhaps I should take you all off rotation until this matter is resolved. And if you are going to hide out all weekend and avoid talking to Dr. Jackson, Colonel, then maybe I had better restrict you to base so that he can locate you!"

"General, surely you're not serious," Jack shouted, suddenly uncrossing his legs and slapping his feet flat on the floor. Unfortunately he found his movement to be very painful due to his slight hard-on. He squirmed about in his chair and glared at Sam, who just grinned back at him.

"Colonel, I am dead serious!"

"General Hammond, may I interject something here?" Hammond nodded at Sam, so she continued.

"I think I know what's bothering these two. If I promise that their differences will be settled by the time we return, may we go on the mission?"

"All right, Major Carter, I will leave them in your capable hands," he told her, and two very relieved men sighed. Sam followed Hammond into his office. There was something she wanted to discuss with him, and she had decided time was of the essence ... before things got worse.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Come on, T, let's go see some ruins," Jack said, slapping Teal'c on the back as they entered the gate room fifteen minutes later.

"I do not go to see the ruins, O'Neill," the big Jaffa told him.

"I know, big guy, but don't say it so loud! Daniel's already in a snit," Jack warned him.

"I heard that!" Daniel was walking along behind them as they approached the gate ramp.

"I was just telling Teal'c that he should take more interest in archaeology. After all, he's almost an artifact himself," Jack joked, referring to Teal'c age. Jack laughed but Teal'c just gave him an angry scowl.

In a matter of seconds they were transported to a planet in some distant part of our solar system. And there, just as the MALP had shown, was a complex of what once had been beautifully designed buildings surrounding the stargate.

"Teal'c keep an eye out, while Daniel and Carter and I have a little chat," Jack ordered him. "Come on. Let's get this over with," Jack said, indicating that Sam and Daniel should follow him inside the closest building.

"Wait a minute, Colonel," Sam said, and both men stopped walking. "I think Teal'c should know what's going on. After all, he's our friend too, and what we do affects him as well," Sam explained.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Let's sit over there," Jack suggested, pointing at some fallen pillars. They all made themselves as comfortable on the stone columns as possible, and Sam began to speak.

"Daniel, you already know what happened between Jack and I on P3X-204, but I'm not sure Teal'c does."

"I am aware, Major Carter," was all the Jaffa said.

"Good. And you are probably aware that when we returned from there, we didn't handle what happened very well."

"I didn't handle it well, Carter, not you! I acted like a total jerk, and you went and cried on Daniel's shoulder. What else could you do, since I was such a bastard," Jack blurted out, surprising all of them by his frankness.

Talking about his feelings was something they had never heard Jack O'Neill do...let alone admitting guilt, and Daniel was very impressed. Maybe there was hope for this guy after all, Daniel thought, his animosity toward Jack lessening.

"So have you two worked things out?" Daniel looked very curious. He wanted details, but he couldn't very well ask Jack. He'd have to speak to Sam later...in private.

"Yes, Daniel, we have. In fact the reason I didn't answer the phone for the past few days was that we were...Carter spent the weekend with me at my place," Jack confided.

"We talked things out and stuff," he explained in his own way, and Sam blushed.

Daniel saw the blush and got a mental picture of Jack and Sam doing the big nasty, and Daniel promptly blushed too.

"I see! So you two have...er..." Daniel was too embarrassed to put into words what his mind had been picturing, so he simply waved his hand between the two of them. Sam smiled and Jack nodded.

"Yes, that! And we're living together now. But you can't tell anyone...or I might have to shoot you," he said with a hint of a smirk.

"That's great you guys," Daniel shouted, getting up to come over to Sam and hug her. Then he went over to Jack and was about to hug him too, but Jack waved him off, so Daniel settled for a verbal congratulatory hug instead.

"Congratulations on getting your woman, Jack. You're one lucky guy," Daniel told him.

"Thanks and believe me, I know it!"

"I concur, O'Neill; you are one lucky Tauri to have such a fine female warrior at your side," Teal'c said, bowing his head in Sam's direction.

"So you guys are really okay with this? I mean you know about the regs. Will keeping our secret be a problem for either of you," Sam asked the two.

"Nope! Not for me. But are you sure it won't be a problem for you?" Daniel looked at them with that honest, little boy expression, and pushed his eyeglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean, Daniel," Jack asked, wondering why Daniel always had to bring up the bad stuff. Did he work at being irritating, or was it just in his nature?

"I mean are you sure your feelings for each other won't change how you look at things? Jack, all I'm saying is that your relationship could get in the way of your job. I hope it doesn't, but I think you have to be aware that the decisions you make as the leader of SG-1 still have to be based on what's best for the team, and not what's best for Sam. The same thing can be said about you, Sam."

"I think we're aware of that, Daniel. The first time there's a problem, I'll retire. I won't put any of you in danger because of my feelings for Sam."

"I agree, Daniel. But you shouldn't be the one to suffer, Jack. I can quit the Air Force. I'm sure the government would hire me to run the lab at the SGC as a civilian."

"No, Carter, I won't hear of it! You will not give up your career for me!" Jack stood up and walked away from them at a rapid pace.

"Jack, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," she yelled at him, and then she got up and marched off after him.

Daniel just looked at Teal'c and said, "I think I preferred the sexual tension of the past four years over this."

"Indeed!"

"Well, I've got work to do. Why don't you keep watch over me. Those two will just have to take care of themselves," Daniel told the scowling Jaffa.

Teal'c just nodded and stood by while Daniel began mapping and photographing the ruins.

"Jack! Jack, slow down!" Sam jogged after Jack, who finally slowed his pace when he saw a small lake at the bottom of the hill.

"Sweeeet!" Making his way down the hill with Carter following close behind, Jack began to strip off his backpack and other gear. He dropped them onto a large rock ledge beside the water and then began to remove his clothing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Come on! I don't know about you, but a nice swim would do me a lot of good about now," he told an amazed Sam Carter.

"Jack, we were having an argument, and all of a sudden you want to go for a swim?" Sam just stood there watching him, her mouth wide open.

"I don't want to argue, Sam. Come on. Get out of those clothes," he told her, and then he waded out into the water in just his knitted boxers, with Sam watching him from the shore. She sure liked what she saw too. His ass was so tight, and those long, lean legs were totally awesome!

Seeing Jack almost naked had made up her mind. Sam decided it was better to join him than to fight him, so she hurriedly removed her gear and clothing, till she was standing there in just her regulation cotton bra and panties. She could feel Jack's eyes on her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it was turning her on. So she decided to make him suffer as long as possible. Slowly she walked over to the far side of the lake before slipping into the black depths.

Above her there was a little water fall. She climbed up onto the rocks and stood under it, letting the cold water calm her heated brain. She had been very mad at him when he had walked off like that, but gradually the anger was changing into something quite pleasant. The only problem was they were supposed to be working. So this was what Daniel meant when he'd asked if their relationship was going to get in the way of their jobs.

Feeling suddenly ashamed to be fooling around when she should have been working, Sam turned around intending to go back and get dressed. She didn't notice the small, spiny creature on the ground...directly in her path.

Jack heard her scream and saw her crumple to the ground, and his heart seemed to stop. In fact everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, including him as he swam toward the far side of the little lake to where Sam lay unmoving on the rocks. When he finally reached her, she was unconscious, clammy and her breathing was very shallow. In fact, at first he thought she was not breathing at all.

"Daniel!" Daniel heard Jack's excited voice coming from his radio.

"Jack, what is it?"

"It's Sam! She's unconscious!"

"Where are you?" Daniel had walked out of the building he was examining and motioned for Teal'c to join him.

"We're about five minutes from you, down the hill on your right. There's a lake. Daniel get help and hurry!"

"I'll notify General Hammond and we'll be right there!"

Fifteen minutes later a medical team from the SGC arrived and loaded Sam onto a stretcher. Jack walked along side them as they carried her through the gate and home to Earth. And when Janet told him to leave so she could take care of her patient, he refused. Janet had to remind him that she would have him removed bodily, if he didn't comply, and Daniel tugged on Jack's sleeve till he followed the younger man out into the hallway.

General Hammond walked up to them and looked Jack up and down. He was wearing only his boxers and his regulation T-shirt.

"Colonel, I suggest you go get dressed, and then I think you've got some explaining to do," Hammond told the obviously distressed man.

"Major Carter is in good hands, son. There's nothing you can do for her. I'll see you and the rest of your team in the briefing room in one hour. Now go shower and get dressed, Jack," Hammond told him considerately.

Daniel and Teal'c went with Jack, and in less than an hour the three were seated in the briefing room outside Hammond's office. George Hammond walked in and sat down, releasing a big sigh.

"Colonel, can you tell me what happened?" Hammond realized Jack's mind was on Sam Carter, but he had to know the details of how such an innocuous mission could have turned so wrong.

"She was standing under the waterfall. And then the next time I looked up she was on the ground."

"So you didn't see what happened, Colonel?"

"No. No, I didn't. I was...swimming, Sir. I heard her scream, and then I saw her. I thought she was dead." Jack suddenly stood up.

"General, permission to go to the infirmary," Jack asked the older man, who could see he was about to bolt even without permission.

"Yes, Jack, go! Just stay out of Dr. Frasier's way," Hammond shouted at Jack's retreating backside.

"Dr. Jackson, it bothers me to have to ask this...but why were Col. O'Neill and Major Carter swimming? Why weren't they with you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess they were hot, Sir. It was kind of warm on the planet," Daniel offered in a small voice.

"And nothing happened that caused the two of them to leave your location?"

"Nothing that I can remember," Daniel said, his voice calm and steady.

"Do you agree Teal'c?"

"I do not know how the accident came about. But I do agree that Col. O'Neill was overly hot the last time that I saw him," Teal'c said, his double meaning clearly evident to Daniel.

"All right, men. I'll expect your written reports in twenty-four hours. Now I imagine you'd like to check on Sam."

"Yes, sir! Thank you," Daniel told him and Teal'c simply nodded.

In the infirmary Sam's still body was being attended to by two nurses. Monitors beeped and blinked at her bedside, the only evidence that she was still alive. Jack had come bounding in earlier, only to be shoved right back into the hallway by a very irate Doctor Janet Frasier. Now she came out to talk to Jack, with the hope that he could shed some light on Sam's condition.

"You didn't see anything that could have caused this, Colonel?"

"No! I told you...she screamed and then she was just lying there." He sat in a folding chair next to the door, his head in his hands.

"Well, maybe SG-12 will find whatever caused this. The only sign of injury I can find on her is a tiny spot on the bottom of her left foot. If she was stung by something, it could be the point of entry. But we need to know what kind of creature did this, and we need to have one in order to create an antidote. Pray that they find the thing, Jack," she told the grieving man, sounding more like Sam's best friend than the CMO of the base.

Janet was about to return to her patient, but she stopped and came back to where he sat.

"I apologize in advance, Sir, If I'm out of line, but I think you were the man with Sam when I talked to her last weekend. And I have to ask...whether this happened because you and she were not behaving as you should on a mission. I mean...she was dressed in her underwear when they brought her in here, Jack," she hissed as she leaned over him.

"So she didn't tell you about us?"

"That's what I thought! Now, Colonel, if this happened because you and Sam were playing hide the hot dog when you should have been working, I'll have to say something about what I know to General Hammond," she informed the miserable man.

"Janet, please!"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. My friend is in there fighting for her life! If your inability to keep it in your pants is to blame, you will pay!"

"I'm paying right now, I assure you, Doctor," he told the angry little woman, and she turned on her heel and stomped back into the infirmary.

Just then Teal'c and Daniel appeared from around the corner. They had heard some of what Janet had said, and she was clearly very angry at Jack.

"Wow! Janet is really mad at you," Daniel observed.

"Yes, I seem to have that kind of effect on people lately, Daniel. So have you come to gloat, condemn or otherwise torture me too?"

"No, Jack. I know you must feel horrible about this," Daniel told him honestly.

"I too feel you must be suffering, JackO'Neill. It grieves me that I cannot do anything to help either you or Major Carter."

"Thanks, T, I appreciate it," Jack said, looking up at big man.

Teal'c bowed before leaving to go to his quarters to meditate.

Daniel leaned against the wall next to Jack's chair for a few minutes, until both heard the sounds that heralded an incoming wormhole.

"Must be SG-12, Daniel," Jack said, leaping up out of his chair. He was about to run down the hallway when Daniel stopped him.

"Jack you stay here and I'll go see what they found," he told Jack.

"Okay, but let me know right away! This waiting is killing me," he admitted.

Ten minutes had passed when Janet stuck her head out of the infirmary doorway and asked Jack to step into her office.

"Col. O'Neill, I just got a call from General Hammond. SG-12 thinks they may have found the nasty little bugger that did this to Sam. They took it to the lab. In the meantime, I thought you might like to sit with Sam. She's been calling for you," she told the surprised man.

"She has? Why didn't you say so!" Jack leapt up and started for the door, but Janet's serious voice and her use of his first name stopped him in his tracks.

"Jack...she's still very sick, so I don't want you to get your hopes up. And I'm sorry I came down on you so hard before. I guess I am just a little upset that Sam didn't see fit to tell her best friend...well, let's just say I can see how much you care for her. I really hope acting on your feelings will not turn out to be a mistake for both of you. And if I can, I will keep your secret safe."

"Thanks, Doc. And I promise you I won't hurt her any more than I already have," Jack said, and Janet didn't know how to respond. What did Jack mean exactly? Janet just shook her head and watched him go over to Sam's bed.

Jack slowly walked over to the white curtains around Sam's hospital bed and pulled them aside a bit. Then he pulled up a chair from the corner and placed it next to her bed so he could sit down and hold her hand.

Janet found him there thirty minutes later, asleep with his head on the bed next to Sam's hip. She hated to wake the poor, exhausted man, but it was time to take Sam's vitals, empty the catheter bag and exchange the empty IV bag for a full one.

"Colonel O'Neill, wake up. Come on, the nurses and I have work to do here."

He sat up and rubbed his face with the palms of both hands, looking much like a child of ten. Janet thought about what a complicated man he was; all military prowess when it was necessary, but still a child in many ways. He certainly was the best complainer and pouter she had ever had in her infirmary, of that she was certain!

"I'll be over there," he said, pointing at the nearby wall.

"No, you will not! You will leave the infirmary...for at least an hour. Why don't you go to the mess hall and get a cup of coffee?"

"All right, but you'll call me if there's any change in her condition? Have you heard anything about the antidote?"

"No, Colonel, I haven't, but the lab could have something ready any time. I will definitely let you know if there's any news. Now go!"

Jack walked out of the room and almost ran into Daniel Jackson who was coming to check on Sam.

"Any change yet?"

"No. Napoleon just made me leave. Going for some coffee. Wanna come?"

"Sure, Jack. Nice of you to ask me," he told the older man. Jack really could play nice...some of the time.

"She spoke my name, Daniel. Do you think she's dreaming about me?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess she could be, although I don't know why she'd want to," he joked, smiling at Jack.

"I'm not good enough for her, you know."

Jack just kept walking, but Daniel did a double take and stopped for two seconds to consider Jack's sudden admission. Then he hurried and caught up with Jack as he was entering the elevator.

The elevator was empty, so Daniel decided to respond to Jack's unexpected statement.

"I wouldn't say you're not good enough for her. You've just got a lot of baggage, and then there's the working together thing. I didn't want to rain on your parade earlier, when you told me about you and Sam. But I have to think the regs are there for a reason, Jack. Take what happened today for instance. If you two hadn't been arguing, and you hadn't gone off in a fit of temper, Sam wouldn't have gotten stung by that thing."

"You're right, Daniel." Daniel almost thought he'd heard him incorrectly, because Jack hardly ever told him that he was right about anything.

"I'm right?" They were in line now at the coffee maker, and Jack had just snagged a piece of cherry pie from the dessert cooler.

"Yes, I admit it. You are totally...100% correct, Daniel. What happened today proves that we can't work together any longer, so I've made a decision. As soon as I eat this pie, I'm going to Hammond and turn in my resignation," he told an astonished Daniel.

"But Jack, you know that Sam doesn't want you to leave the Air Force on her account," Daniel reminded him.

"I know, Daniel. But it's the only way," Jack stated firmly.

Later in General George Hammond's office Jack was sitting impatiently while Hammond talked on the red phone to the President. When he hung up, he addressed his second-in-command.

"Jack, I've got some good news for you. The President has accepted your request for retirement ... but there's one condition," Hammond said beaming.

'Oh, oh,' Jack thought, 'here it comes!'

"He wants you to work for the SGC as the leader of its training program. Colonel Blair, who is now in charge of the program, will come here to replace you on SG-1. Does that meet your needs, Colonel?"

Hammond new darned well what Jack's request for retirement was all about, even if Jack hadn't admitted it to him. He'd seen the attraction between his two best officers since day one, and it was no surprise to him that things had finally come to a head. 'Darned hard time this must be for Jack,' he told himself, 'with Sam barely holding her own in the infirmary right now.'

"Sweet! Yes, I'd love the job, General. Tell the President 'thanks' and maybe I'll even vote for him next election!" Jack stood up, obviously in a hurry to return to his Major's side.

"I expect your papers will come through in twenty-four hours, Jack. You're free until your replacement arrives. But SG-1 will remain on stand-down until Sam is fit for duty, or until a replacement for her is assigned. I'm sure she'll be fine, son. I didn't mean it to sound like..."

"That's okay, General, I understand. I'm just gonna go now and..." Jack stepped toward the door.

"Yes, go be with Major Carter," Hammond told him, and Jack dashed out the door and down the hall to the elevator, feeling like the rest of his life hinged on her recovery.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying my stories from 2007. I had fun writing them. Now I am writing romantic e-books. For information go to my website: stargateforever. com. And now the final chapter of Constant Craving.

When Jack got to the infirmary there were several nurses and Doctor Frasier milling about Sam's bed, and then Jack saw what they call the 'crash cart'. Jack tried to push his way over to Sam, but two big Marines, who Janet had obviously called in case of just such an occurrence, firmly escorted him back into the hall yelling and cursing.

Jack couldn't sit down or even stand still, and his heart was beating so rapidly that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Janet came out to speak to him.

"Janet, is she..." He couldn't even begin to say the dreaded word.

"NO! She's fine now, Colonel. She just had a reaction to the antidote that we couldn't have foreseen. But her pulse has returned to normal, and she is breathing on her own. As soon as the nurse is finished, I'll let you go in and sit with her. With any luck she should be waking up soon."

"Thanks Janet, and I'm sorry about the things I said. I was just...if I lost her, I don't know what I would do," he told the petite doctor. Janet was surprised to see tears in Jack's eyes. The man never failed to amaze her.

"I'm glad to hear you care about her that much, Jack. But have you thought about what you're gonna do?"

"Yes, I've already told Hammond. I'm retiring, Janet. The President has offered me a job training recruits for the SG teams. So you'll still have me in your face every now and then," he told her, smiling for the first time in many hours.

"That's great, Colonel." Janet had apparently heard one of the nurses calling her, and she turned into the room to see the woman smiling and motioning for her to come over to Sam's bed.

"Colonel, I think Sam may be waking up," she told the excited man.

Jack followed her to Sam's bed where he stood just outside the curtained-off area. He was almost afraid to see her again. What if she was still angry at him?

"Sam, it's good to see you awake," Janet spoke softly to Sam who was blinking her eyes and obviously trying to focus. "Do you know where you are?"

"Infirmary" came the answer, loud and clear.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Janet. And I'm Sam Carter. What the hell happened to me?"

"Colonel, if you'll just give us a minute. I have something of importance to discuss with Major Carter," Janet told him, and he did an about face, but he didn't leave the room. Instead he paced back and forth just inside the infirmary doorway.

It was about five minutes before Janet pulled back the curtain a bit and motioned for him to come over.

"I think she's gonna be fine, Colonel. You can keep Sam company from now through dinner, then you'll have to go to your quarters for the night," she told him in no uncertain terms. Jack was so eager to see Sam that he didn't even argue.

"Hey," he said to Sam, giving her a handsome smile that made his dimples appear.

"Hey yourself," she answered as he took her hand in his. "What happened?"

Jack was relieved that she didn't seem to be mad at him.

"You stepped on something that didn't appreciate being stepped on. The little bugger got you good! Didn't think you were gonna make it this time, Sam," he admitted, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Really? Wow! So I guess you've had quite a bad time today, huh?" She could see how worn out he looked and she felt bad for causing him so much worry.

"Oh, nothing I'm not used to, Sam," he told her, but he was thinking he could never get used to almost losing her.

"And it's something I never want to be the cause of again. I behaved stupidly ... again ... and I almost got you killed. And while I can't guaranty you'll always be safe, I can guaranty that I will not be the reason you are lying in that bed," he told her, and she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What have you done, Jack?"

"I retired." He saw her open her mouth to speak and he held up a finger. "Ack! It's a done deal. Already approved by the President, who has offered me another job, by the way. I am to be the new head of the SGC training school. That shrub Blair will be coming in to take my place on SG-1."

"Jack, I can't believe you did that! You love the Air Force."

"And I'll still be involved with it, just not in any way that will keep us from being together. And I won't be responsible for your welfare any more ... unless you're off duty, of course," he told her, smiling.

"But you'll still be the reason I'll be lying in this bed again … in about eight and a half months," she told him, and he looked so confused that she simply had to giggle.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"That's when I'll be here to give birth to our baby."

Jack's mouth fell open, but not a word escaped his lips. His eyes bugged out, and Sam momentarily wondered if the shock might be too much for him.

"Jack? Did you hear me? I said I'm pregnant."

Suddenly his face lit up with a big grin, and he actually jumped up and down shouting, "**Yippeeee**!" A nurse came running over and shushed him, and he quickly quieted down and bent over Sam to give her a loving kiss.

Janet stepped out of her office to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sam told you her news? I guess I don't have to ask if you're the proud papa?"

"Proud doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling right now," Jack told both women.

"So you're okay with this? I have to admit that when Janet told me, I wasn't sure how you would take it. Heck, I wasn't even sure how_ I_ was taking it," she said nervously.

"How _are _you taking it? You _do_ want our baby, don't you?" Jack looked worried.

Janet stepped back drawing the curtain shut to give them some privacy.

"Yes, I want it very much, but I have to admit I'm a little scared. Actually I'm _a lot_ scared."

Janet smiled and walked away, leaving the two lovebirds to begin building their nest.

"I've been through it before, Sam, and believe me it's a piece of cake! Speaking of which, I'm suddenly very hungry. I'm gonna go find Danny and Teal'c and get all of us some cake. I'll be back in a few minutes with the boys. I think you should be the one to tell them our news," he told her.

Sam had never seen Jack this happy before, and she was very glad that she was able to change his usual frown into a great big smile. He left the curtain open and she watched as he literally jogged out the room.

'It's funny how things can change,' she thought to herself. She wondered what Jack would say when he heard the rest of her news. Earlier that day she had asked General Hammond to accept her resignation. Of course he had tried to talk her out of it. Now that Jack had quit the Air Force she didn't really need to resign; she just couldn't remain on SG-1. She wouldn't be allowed to go off world while she was pregnant, and afterward...

She guessed she didn't really have to make a decision until after the baby was born. But if she made the decision now, wouldn't that make it easier on her replacement? Surely they'd appreciate knowing their position on SG-1 was permanent, and Daniel and Teal'c would probably benefit too. Yes, she knew it was the right thing to do; make the decision now, so everyone could begin to fit into their new roles. With a happy and anxious heart Sam asked the nurse to call General Hammond to her bedside.

He was still there when Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and a cart filled with coffee, herbal tea and slices of chocolate layer cake was wheeled into the infirmary by a jubilant Col. Jack O'Neill.

"Sir! You're just in time for our celebration," Jack called out to General Hammond.

"Actually I was just leaving, Colonel, but you folks go ahead and celebrate," he told them. Then the older man walked out of the infirmary with his head bowed.

"What's wrong with General Hammond, Sam? He looked kind of glum," Jack told her, as he handed her a plate filled with a huge slice of cake.

"I think my news has him a bit upset, Jack. But I'm sure he'll get over it," she added, wondering how Jack would react to the news he hadn't heard yet. Just then Janet walked over to say hello and Sam asked her to stay and celebrate with them.

"So, tell us your news, Sam," Daniel demanded with a smile that made her feel encouraged.

"Well … where do I begin?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Jack, did you tell them anything?" she asked hopefully. When Jack shook his head Sam decided to begin with the easy part. "Colonel O'Neill is retiring. But he'll still be working here. He's going to train SGC personnel for placement to off-world teams. I'm going to have a baby, and I just gave up my position on SG-1 permanently in favor of working in the lab full time," she said quickly. Everyone looked shocked.

Daniel, Teal'c and Janet each said how happy they were about her news, but Jack just stood there. Sam smiled but it felt forced.

"So you're gonna be a dad again," Daniel said, giving Jack a genuine smile. He had met Jack right after his son Charlie had accidentally shot himself. Daniel figured that Jack would be glad to have the chance to be a father again, but Jack seemed to be upset about something. He didn't have to wait long to find out what the problem was.

"Yeah, that's the good part, Daniel. But what is this about you leaving SG-1, Sam? I mean you don't have to make that decision now. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm sure, Jack. It isn't fair to my replacement to keep them in limbo for nearly a year while I decide what I want to do. I'll have two months of maternity leave after the baby is born," she reminded him.

When she put it that way, Jack could understand why she had done it, but he still felt like he was to blame for this whole mess. "I just never meant to ..."

"To what? Knock me up?" Sam asked heatedly.

Daniel choked on the cake he had in his mouth. Jack patted him on the back and Janet offered him a drink of water.

"Yeah, well there's that," Jack agreed. "I guess this is just a lot for me to take in all at once," he told her apologetically.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated, and everyone looked at the person who had been the quietest during all this.

"So, T, will you be okay with a new commanding officer?" Jack really hoped Teal'c could accept Blair as his new leader.

"I am not certain, O'Neill. Only time will tell if Colonel Blair is someone who is worthy of my trust," the big man replied. Then he took a drink of his orange juice. He never ate sweets, but he did like a good sweet juice now and again.

"So true, so true! I like Blair, but he's no Jack O'Neill," Jack told the group, and they all laughed. Even Teal'c smiled.

After their treat was finished, the guys and Janet left Jack and Sam by themselves. The dinner trays would be arriving in thirty minutes, and after they ate, Jack knew he would be expected to leave Sam for the night. And he wasn't too happy about that.

"Janet says I can't stay here tonight," he told her. He couldn't wait until she could go home, so he could hold her and make love to her.

"I can't tell you how tired I am. I just keep thinking how lucky I am that I didn't lose the baby," she told him.

Jack slapped his forehead for not realizing the danger the baby had been in because of his foolishness. "Oh, my God, Sam! If anything happens to our kid because of me, I swear I'll..."

"Jack, Jack, it's okay! Janet says the baby is probably fine. She'll do some tests soon just to make sure, though. I don't want you worrying about anything," she pleaded.

"This is pretty sad. I should be telling you not to worry, and here you are having to cheer me up. I guess I must be quite a disappointment to you, Sam," he said, hanging his head.

"Jack O'Neill, you are not a disappointment to me. And it is my place, as your girlfriend, to cheer you up from time to time."

"Girlfriend? That sounds like we're sixteen years old, fer cryin out loud! What say you call yourself my wife?"

"But I'm not your wife, Jack," she corrected him. Then she pressed her lips together and tried not to smile.

"But you could be, if you'd marry me. Please marry me, Sam." He took her hand in his and stared at her with those dark penetrating eyes that she loved so much.

"I would like that, Jack."

"Is that a _yes_?"

"That's an affirmative!"

Jack leaned over the bed and kissed Sam very tenderly, as though she might break. Just then an airman came in with two dinner trays. Jack backed up and tugged down his shirt. "I'll take those, airman," he told her.

"Yessir!" She handed him the trays and hurried out, obviously trying not to smile.

"Guess she's never seen a Colonel and a Major kissing in the infirmary before," Jack remarked, winking at Sam.

"So, when's your resignation final?" she asked as Jack arranged the tray table so that Sam could reach her meal.

"Hammond said probably tomorrow. But I won't start my new assignment for at least two weeks. Time for us to get settled in my house. And of course now Hammond will need time to find a replacement for you on SG-1," he told her, studying her face. "Are you sure, Sam?"

"Positive. I think I've finally figured out what is most important to me, and it isn't going through the gate. It never was, you know. It was always the research that I treasured most ... next to being with you of course. I'll still have both, plus now I'll have a husband and a child. How could I possibly be unhappy with my choice?"

"I'm glad, Carter. I have to admit I never thought I'd see this day," he admitted. He took a big bite of meatloaf followed by a huge forkful of mashed potatoes, and a smile curved his lips. "Mmmmm, good!" he said and Sam laughed. Jack could be such a kid sometimes. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I didn't think we'd get to this point either," she admitted. "Just a couple of weeks ago I was certain I'd never have a life outside of the SGC. Now I've got it all! And this all came about because I hit on my commanding officer!"

"So glad to be the officer you hit on," Jack said with a smug smile.

Jack finished his main course quicker than Sam could say _wormhole_ _physics_. Seeing that his eyes were now trained on her bowl of blue Jello, she shoved it toward him. "Go ahead. I'm full."

"Sorry, but I seem to have a craving for sweets today," he told her, spooning some of the blueberry-flavored cubes into his mouth.

"Not just today. You have a constant craving for sweets, Jack."

"I have a constant craving for _**you**_, my sweet Sam. And when you're all better, I'm gonna satisfy that craving … over and over and over again," he assured her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can't wait, Jack!"

THE END


End file.
